Sir Robin Dagonet
Sir Robin was a silly and clumsy Knight of the Round Table under King Arthur during their time in Britannia and aboard Camelot. King Arthur constantly hoped Sir Robin would die in some accident, ridding him of his menace. Yet, no matter how dire or how wounded, Sir Robin proved to be resilient to death. Description Appearance Sir Robin is very scrawny and a beard that is little more than scruff. Personality Sir Robin is goofy and clumsy, often making mistakes. However he is also optimistic and enthusiastic in everything he does, often not acknowledging his mistakes as mistakes. For some reason cats really like Sir RobinLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Voice Sir Robin had a cockney accentPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Friendships Sir Lancelot du Lac See also: Sir Lancelot du Lac Most people see Sir Robin are as complete fool and a waste of space. Sir Lancelot, however, is under the impression that Sir Robin's antics are a sign of immense bravery and that he is possessed of a kind of incomprehensible intelligence that others cannot fathom. Powers Luck Sir Robin is considered both lucky and unlucky as he often gets into dire straits but would somehow come out alivePan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Sir Robin was given a place at the round table because he was the son of a Scottish king and King Arthur wanted to keep the Scots in line with friendly overtures. Space Camelot Neptune Main article: 81 King Arthur and his small group were collected from atop of an aether processor on the planet Neptune. Flying the spaceboat was none other than Sir Robin Dagonet, despite the protestations of Sir Kay. King Arthur was angry that they allowed the fool to fly. Sir Robin pushed a button that was an ejector seat. Arthur put the least talented pilot, Prince Mordred, in charge in a flimsy effort to save Sir Robin. Robin dropped from his seat and fell through the hatch back into the ship but broke his leg. Sir Galahad announced he had some limited training from Sir Gawain in healing and King Arthur thinks it's a great idea to try - and if Robin was permanently crippled then so be it. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia When the humans attempted to colonise Caledonia, Sir Robin was squished by a giant badger, poisoned by several plants, contracted several diseases and fell off the town palisades twice. Bets were on what would happen to him next. Prince Mordred was taken captive during a raid upon the human settlement and taken to Llurth Caridwen by the native drow that saw the human colonisers as invaders. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village for assistance against the drow of the mountain. Sir Robin joined the main forcePan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. With the help of a group of Boreans, they were able to defeat Prelate Seerias when a stray bolt from Camelot struck her and Prince Mordred of rescuedPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 King Caradoc, in a plot to force King Arthur to his will, kidnapped Queen Guinevere outside of her hotel room. Along with Guinevere was also Queen Iseult, so he, and his mercenaries, took them bothPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caradoc took them to the Tower of Observance and the knights closest to the tower responded immediately. This included Sir Lancelot, Sir Robin, Sir Aggravain and Sir Palamedes. The knights found the lower level of the tower to be empty and decided to attempt to use the lift to get upstairs. As they are Medieval knights, they had limited experience with lifts and they were all afraid of the contraption. They braved the mechanism, however, in order to rescue the two queens, though it took a great deal of mental deduction to work it. Sir Robin terrified everyone by bouncing up and down as the lift ascended. Caradoc revealed to Guinevere that he knew the plan would work because Princess Guinevak told him of Arthur's weakness for Guinevere. Suddenly the knights burst in and slew the mercenaries. Caradoc held a knife to Guinevere's throat, certain he was safe as the knights wouldn't risk her life. He underestimated Lancelot's skill and certainty, however, as Lancelot thrust his sword with deadly accuracy to kill the Welsh king. King Arthur was in his hotel room where Sir Gawain was drinking copious amounts of wine, judging himself free of parental oversight. When Gawain stumbled and fell flat on his face, Newrias was about to drag him back to his own room when there was a knock at the door. In back The Red Cross Knight who announced that Queen Guinevere had been kidnapped by King Caradoc. Then Sir Robin Dagonet also burst in and fell over The Red Cross Knight, onto Sir Gawain and tangled the three men up before Sir Robin could regain his feet. He was able to report that actually Guinevere was now rescued, but Lady Anglitora had died. Next to enter and make a report was Sir Bors, who gave word that Sir Tristram had almost died in battle but was saved by Sir Isolde but she, in turn, was now in critical care in the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle. Sir Palamedes then came in and fell amongst the other men. He reported that Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere were being attacked by giants, but King Arthur dismissed this as normal behaviour for them. Finally Sir Caelia entered with news that Arthur's cheese farm had been sabotaged by Morganna le Fay, which he deemed to most grave news of allLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old RepublicLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow Camelot arrived at the planet Orinoco Flow and were forced to hire the services of Kapil Anniruddha, a soothsayer, to help make predictions for the battle due to the short window of time in which the Dread Fortress could actually be assaulted, lest it be submerged by the planet's ocean for the entire remaining yearLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. At the very head of the charge was Sir Robin Dagonet alone. Every enemy blaster was trained upon him. The knight was engulfed in a cloud of dust and lasers. The knights all stopped in horror at seeing the brave, albeit stupid, knight disintegrated. When the cloud cleared, Robin was stood unharmed. Every single laser bolt had, somehow, missed his person entirely leaving a Sir Robin-shape in the ground behind him. The knights cheered and were inspired by his bravery and success but Robin himself then faintedLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When he later awoke he accidentally stabbed one of the fearsome Dread Masters in the back, taking the villain by surprise, and killed him. With the unexpected ease of victory, Sir Robin became a celebrated hero amongst the army of Space Britain while the enemy fledLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir RobinCast Section, Monty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia. was originally a joke character introduced from Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia.. As the original Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. had a jester character of it own in DagonetDagonet article, Wikipedia., the two were merged into Robin Dagonet." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:British Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Space-faring Characters